User blog:Raffine2014/A Story for Meeting to TropicalFun
So you may know i've meet this user on discord called TropicalFun, despite i talk about story in past at 2017-08-16, He said asked about My Anime List (MAL) and that's the reason about on it. Confession At thinking about night lately, He said started watch PriPara first, Despite i had joined KawaiiBot Hangouts Server including 2. I can remember what exactly means about it, So let us know what going to do about story while i talk to him. The Story Depending i tried find that person on kawaiibot, unfortunately i got this person some reason as named Tropicalfun, He deserves becoming Idol from Slice of Life Club. After i've had joined this server, we know exactly about that, Now i had joined some reason but can't reply due i have server named Ice Crown War3. Taking a Break to work As you may know when i trying work, Due i have tried about some project Ice Crown upcoming Builds, Unfortunately i'm continuing some reason when i go to work. After thinking about that, We serves something exactly about that, No more interested while i go to work to making Ice Crown project in the future Builds. For now, Ice Crown still under development, it will released until 2018. Some stuffs by him By looking something, He just working some stuffs such as some Documents that he editing on Microsoft Office Word. For me i choose Office 2010 some reason. About wrong, A Staff member SOL named Nobody ΨΦ as we know what happened name is, so i preferred Jeff. Going to beach As he said going to Beach, they deserved to take a photo about the beach, well i guess it's bad blur some reason, but they had really do something. When together he was on Hotel, i thought probably about his stuffs to work. Some Stuffs by me You notice it's my stuff i got that, Some reason we exactly when TropicalFun asked me, about Open source? Well the answer is no, it's just a map for Warcraft 3, like w3m & w3x Files. As you may know, a screenshot and some stuffs i have. War3_2016-10-26_12-14-57-10.png DCDAikatsuIndoSeri1-TitleScreen.png It's probably i give Aikatsu Title Screen some reason, so i think it's Season 2 about my photo, the screenshot is just Series 1 for Season 1. Games by TropicalFun I've noticed he playing some games, as they having Steam. We know what exactly about game stuffs some reason including * Sonic Mania * Hyperdimension Neptunia: Rebirth * Life is Strange * Second Life (Which i've asked to play this game) Yes, it's his stuff what exactly do it. Traveling to Nairobi You may know when he travels to Nairobi, They want to starting to pack up, While i ask did pack up, now i get this: So yes, he will traveling to Nairobi at 2017-09-16, Later on, i had go to sleep some reason about that, Soon until the flight is done, now he said: He said about his aunt's place, So i remember he going to Taxi Car, Not to worry, he was tired and he tooking nap. Playing Dance App You notice when i go to sleep, That's the reason i have seen screenshot. Working at the Office You know, that's the thing. I remembered he working on office, at 2017-09-19, he just go to work in office, I don't know what he doing to make Server. Reading SQL Server about tutorial, I did make My Private Server for Flyff some reason. i choose SQL Server 2014 Enterprise Edition that i upgrade it, Unfortunately i don't use SQL Server Express so i use enterprise some reason, without added some features. Later, he used Do not disturb status. i'm the one reason i love it. What kind work in office day? I don't mind at in 2017-10-14, I think he texting on office, later He said won't go work. So finally when he going work, i think it closes soon at saturday. For some reason, Office was closed due on October 2017, at day 14. When the Office closed soon? Apparently it was 1pm at 2017-09-23, So yes probably he will go home, as soon wondering about that on it. Was wondering to work in office? I know what exactly when he using do not disturb, so i'm staying this status some reason. At one time, he used do not disturb when going work, unfortunately some managers was bit angry while it was some reason, later on he was take on home. Any else what he said? So actually, but it's wondering about that when i use do not disturb, So that's okay i used it.|TropicalFun}} As they he working at the bank, but it's okay when trying about the server. In Bank At he said, he trying to make a bank some reason, So i have Receipt that i can upload on my wiki. I can set if this file has been Copyrighted, So okay. i'm choosing "This is copyrighted, but use is permitted by the copyright holder." * For Example about Photokatsu Icon, See here, that i choose when file is copyrighted. Any else what do? Well, it was wondering happened, so i'm not exactly what during go to office, before depending to do something, at least it's fine. I have noticed what exactly when we using do not disturb some reason, So that's all what i can explain it. That being said, I'm no more exactly to do about that when we going work at the office. Receipt? I know for the long time about receipt, The Receipt was Copyrighted so i can upload on wiki while the file is copyrighted. Unfortunately, we can't share on discord, so it includes copyright some reason. Another my Stuff You know what my stuff about Aikatsu Cards i have? So yes, i get lot many cards for aikatsu since including Real and Fake, Some reason Fake Cards can be scanned to machine, like same as Real Card for Aikatsu. Any suggested about that, so really it does work on it. One of the reason that is like Album Photo, so i called Binder Card for Aikatsu, while i seen on this website. The Answer is Yes, That's Binder it was instead like Photo Album, as you may know, the Binder card can always put when i can finding refill binder card for aikatsu. As for now, i've searched on Tokopedia Website, i'm suppose buy something for aikatsu cards and anything. Closing Office at 2017-09-30 As you may know about this message said me, It was 1pm, So i can remember what time is while on indonesian. At in kenya, i can't remember what UTC+03 timezome is meaning on it, I choose Greece Timezone when Tzortzina Erk lives this country (Greece). So you may know when Daylight Saving time has been started on March? I have seen it when the daylight saving time has enabled, and expires until October. What kind time is it? As you may know what time, so the answer is 1 PM, exactly it almost near 1 PM when 5 minutes left go to 1 PM, anything we know what is meaning on it. Working about status You may know what said. As you remember that said like this: As my question "even i use do not disturb now, so what i want do it?" and he said this one. Apparently, i'm using do not disturb, so only me. In the later on, here's proof what he said: So that's concludes During bored to do. I'm exactly what to do about on it. Later on, trying to change online and the answer is no. like this what he said: Yep, i know what happened when he tired, since he don't feel change status in october. After now, this: Well, i'm wondering i used do not disturb some reason since i love it, Later then he said: We know what happens when trying change status, so i don't need change to online or Idle. as i'm going to stay use do not disturb, So after that he said: Just i had to keep it, so i love that. Some others Apparently i had work something about it, you know what when he said me: After a long time, We know about skype as named Alex Chege, You notice that name is alex. so i can't preferred some call names. Later, thinking to make this when i use status after he said: Don't remember i can do something about it, so instead nothing interests when i use this. A Receipt from the Bank I have set Copyright some reason, but if you notice what i uploaded, here: 20171004_132517.jpg We know i'm set Copyright Licensing, so i'd rather used this template: With Permission Template, i'm used when the file is copyrighted some reason, However The Receipt is copyrighted, so instead i wouldn't share it on My Server at offtopic channel, As the First file i have, there is Bank name on receipt, so instead i had deleted some reason. I upload on My Wiki, at least i uploaded with licensing permission about copyright. Instead the file have been copyrighted then, Soon until the Bank closes until 6pm, he said: At the time now, he goes home, Nothing interested, Through we know what doing on it, i'm Suppose that's all about that. Any Else A Part 2 is coming soon, due apparently i can do, so later then. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts